Terriermon
Terriermon is a Beast Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Terrier dog breed. With one horn growing from its head, it is a Digimon wrapped in mystery. It can be classified as a Beast-species Digimon from its body structure, but it's still not understood how its form changes throughout its Digivolution. Also, it is rumored that it is sometimes born with a twin, Lopmon. Where Lopmon has three horns growing from its head, and has the personality of a lonely crybaby, Terriermon has only one horn growing from its head, and has a calm but robust personality.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/lopmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Lopmon] It's a very cute type of Digimon, and from its calm behavior it doesn't seem like a "Combat Species", but when it battles, it shows that it is more powerful than it appears.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/04-ta/terriermon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Terriermon] Digimon Adventure 02: Digimon Hurricane Landing!! Digimon Tamers Digimon Battle Spirit Digimon Frontier A Terriermon was seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon World 3 A Terriermon is seen sleeping in Asuka Inn 2F. It mumbles "Moumantai" when woken. Digital Monster D-Project Terriermon is the Rookie form of the Cliff area. Digimon World DS Terriermon is found in the Steamy Jungle and can digivolve into Gargomon depending on its stats. There is also a Terriermon at Digi-Central who is the first Digimon you talk to in the game. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Terriermon Digivolves from Gummymon at LV 9 and can further digivolve into Gargomon depending on its stats. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Terriermon is a Digimon in the DigiBase who guides the player in the game scenerio and gives marks on the repairs of Digimon plates. Terriermon digivolves from Gummymon and can digivolve into Gargomon. It is only obtainable by digivolution or degeneration. Digimon Rumble Arena Digimon World Championship Terriermon can digivolve into either D'Arcmon (20 Holy-AP), Unimon (20 Beast-AP), Gargomon (6 Battles), or Gatomon over time. Digimon Battle Terriermon is a Vaccine Rookie Digimon who digivolves from Gummymon at level 11. The "Terriermon T.F.U." item turns the player's current partner into a Terriermon, maintaining its level but resetting its skill and stat points. It has a stat build of 3-1-3-1. Terriermon's Skill 1 is Blazing Fire, which is a distant single target skill, and its Skill 2 is Terrier Tornado, which is also a distant single target skill. Terriermon gains the ability to digivolve to Gargomon at level 21, Rapidmon at level 31, and MegaGargomon at level 41. It can also replace its Ultimate form with GoldenRapidmon and its Mega form with Raijinmon through Card Digivolution, and a special event Terriermon instead has BlackMegaGargomon as its Mega form. Terriermon is the subject of an avatar item: "Terriermon's Short Sleeved T Shirt". Attacks * Terrier Tornado (Petit Twister): Generates a tiny tornado by spinning its ears like a propeller. * Bunny Blast (Blazing Fire): Spits out shots of superheated air. Unison Techniques * Double Typhoon: A mighty technique in which it performs its "Terrier Tornado"" alongside Lopmon's "Tiny Twister". Variations / Subspecies * Lopmon Notes and References Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Beast Digimon Category:Animal Digimon Category:Digimon species